Call me what I am
by brownbagspecial
Summary: For the first time in years I could truely be a man and express my feelings for her. "Say it Jacob, say what I am. I've been called all types of names before." "You are...mine." And I was free. Rated M for a reason. Leah has left and Jacob finds her years later at an interesting place after he leaves his wife. Blackwater
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story in my head for a minute and I really think you'll enjoy it. For all those who love Jake, you might not for a little bit during this story. **

**Without further or do, please enjoy and tell me your thoughts.**

**Jacob POV**

Today was the day. The day I've waited years for and it was finally going to happen today and I was a nervous wreck. Only a couple of days ago Reneesme turned legal and she had declared it was time for us to tie the knot and today was the day we did it. As a Cullen she couldn't do anything simple and Alice made sure to go all out for her favorite niece. I needed to seriously get away from the pushy women, the bitchy men, and the constant disapproving looks from various members of my pack and the council.

I phased to get away from all that and finally be free, I ran through the forest. The feeling was amazing just to be free, without the restricting clothes, fucking manners, and no fucking nagging female voice constantly going directly into my ear drum.

_What the hell Jake? Why are you out here?_ I heard my beta call out when she heard me. Well, so much for no female voice in my head. Leah was the exception I mean she still annoys the shit out of me till this day, but I'm used to her. Plus she never ever would ask me if I would like to wear fucking periwinkle.

_I should be asking you the same thing._

_I'm not getting married in half an hour, plus you new family doesn't really take a shine to my kind._

_OUR kind, and yes they do or they wouldn't let me marry Nessie. So don't give me that shit._

_Well let me be a little clearer, they don't like me because the Cullens can't control me._ She thought for a minute. _No, wrong Bella and your lovely future wifey don't like me much because they can't control me. The rest of the creepy dead family is fine in my eyes._

_Leah do you have to talk that way on my wedding day, I groaned._

_I'm sorry you're right; I won't bad mouth her until after the wedding, if I see you around_

_What the hell do you mean 'if you see me around' where the hell am I going? _

_Wherever Reneesme wants to go, so I know I won't see you in this form or any form at all, she sounded sad about that. _ I always knew she loved me, in a friend way of course.

_I promise that won't happen-_

_Don't set yourself up like that, promises don't mean shit once you're imprinted. You know like I know when Nessie wants to go you'll go, so don't bullshit me Jake. When she says jump, you'll try to go on the moon for that girl. _ That pissed me off, she made it seem like I was some puppy who will do anything its master says.

_Are you just saying that because Sam left you for dead for Emily?_

_Oh my God Jacob how old are you? Are we still talking about that?_

_Well apparently you're still thinking about him, because you never gave me hell like this until I said I was getting married to the woman I'm supposed to be with. And you're just mad because the person you think you're supposed to be with don't want you._

_Fuck you Jacob, I have been telling you since that little girl was an infant to constantly put your foot down so she doesn't walk all over you. But you of course didn't listen to me, and now look at you. You didn't even want to fucking have a wedding here, you wanted to do it where your mother and Billy got married at but all that bitch had to do was give a puppy eyed look and you shit on your own family traditions. What kind of shit is that Jake? And double fuck you for even attempting to hit below the wolf pelt belt with Sam, I have been behind you for 7 goddamn years dammit. When you fucking imprint got hit with puberty double hard I was there for her because you were too freaked out and I don't even like the girl, but I did it for you. I ran nonstop for a week with little to no sleep because Nessie was scared that those fucking vampires would come back, and I had your back. So yes I do care about you a lot but it seems like you don't know the expression of returning the fucking favor. So when I give you some advice you better damn well take it._

Consider my asshole ripped. _ I'm sorry Lee._

_You damn Skippy you're sorry. And about Sam being the only one for me let me give you a little newsflash. I know I'm hotter than a thousand suns and I can any man get on his hands and knees and fucking bow down to me because I only me can do that. _

My subconscious betrayed me as I mentally drooled over the hundreds of pictures of memories of Leah naked.

_My point exactly. _ She phased back and started to walk away, hurriedly I phased to catch up with her.

"I really am sorry Lee," I patted her on her cocoa butter brown skin that was so soft- Ugh I'm almost a married man.

She turned around with a breathtaking and scary vengeful smile. She stepped closer to me and pressed her too much to handle body against mine, she leaned close to my ear and my blood boiled.

"You know back when little Nessie kind of looked her age I was thinking I would let you know what it really felt like to dominate the Alpha female." She purred.

"Really," my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and more manly said "Really?" I grabbed her perfect ass. The pain of touching another woman other than my imprint was nothing compared to my lust for Leah, she was way too tempting right now. Plus technically I wasn't married yet, and seeing Leah like this kind of made me second guess saying 'I do'.

"Mmm-hmm, you used to make me hotter than a summer day in July in Texas with no air conditioning*" She rasped in my ear. I was at full attention right about now. I was like two seconds from tearing my beta up. "But," she backed away from me and more than happy penis. "I'm glad I didn't give you a taste because you obviously don't know how to dominate."

And like that she switched her ass away from me and went to get ready for my wedding. I took deep breaths and cooled down and did the exactly the same.

My wedding was painfully long. As the priest saying the blessings over our marriage I couldn't stop looking over Nessie's smiling face over at Leah's. She just kept smirking at me with those full fucking lips and when I said 'I do' her smile got wider.

During the reception I had my last touch of Leah and it was the most painful.

"Congratulations Mr. Black or Cullen. You are now a married man, how does it feel?"

"Not as I expected," I said so quietly so that the vampires couldn't hear me.

"Well that's life Jacob nothing is ever expected when things change. Believe me I've been through a fair share of changes my friend."

"Yeah, I'm so glad I have you guys, some things don't change."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Jacob people change all the time."  
"What do you-"

"I have to go Jake."

"Where-"

"You be happy now." She kissed me on my cheek and walked away, and through the large throng of people I could Leah leave the huge house. Her kiss lingered on my cheek all through the night it, it burned where she touched me shamefully all through my honeymoon. I knew way deep down in my soul I had lost my Lee.

TBC

**What do you think huh tell me in a review. Btw this is a prologue.**

***- for those who haven't been to Texas it is fucking hotter than a jalapenos' coochie. Its no fucking joke. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are this is fast forward to now where Jacob is married and Leah is gone. Btw how is my man POV going, I usually suck at writing from a man's point of view. **

**2 years later**

**Jacob POV**

I waited up for my wife, she left 4 hours ago and my body has been in agony. Every time I even think of touching another woman, which is more often since Leah frequently crossed my mind, but the same thing goes for the imprintee. And lately every time Nessie walks out of that damn door I have this agonizing pain, and not because she's away it's who she's away with.

My dad was as unsympathetic as it comes. He bluntly and unfeeling said: 'Jake I feel for you, I do, but as soon as that bitch had that baby I thought you would be done with those Cullen bitches for good. When I said you and that little girl should have a brother sister relationship it just went in one ear and out the other. Honestly I'm very disappointed in you Jake. I have spent years all by myself to teach you to love your Alpha inside you and here you are barely spends time with your pack and on top of all that your pussy whipped by a fucking 9 year old." Of course I had to tell him she's physically a 20 year old woman and also most of times mentally the same age. "I don't give a fuck what that little girl looks like the bitch is sill 8 and she's the reason why I can't see my own son any time I goddamn please. It's not like you live far away you live right down the street Jacob, and you can't even come down here and say hi to you old man. What kind of bull is that son? I'm beginning to think the doctor made a mistake when he said that you were a boy. If you want to get away from the bitch don't be like Sam and just roll over and accept it. If you really want to get away from her I don't care how much it hurts just keep going away, and along time the wounds will heal. Now get out my sight for a while because you got my blood pressure up boy," and he wheeled away.

Looking back I'm starting to notice people like to tell me off and walk away and that is NOT a good look. But still he was right I needed to be a man for once in my miserable life, and in order to that I need to get rid of the one who keeps castrating me.

The Castrator in question had just opened the door. She walked in as self righteous as usual, she noticed my sullen and serious figure looming on the couch and gave me a casual once over before coming over to kiss me. She reeked of…well men. That was a heart sinking feeling not that your wife was cheating on you with a man but like MULTIPLE men; what on God's green earth did I do to deserve this? "Hello handsome," she beamed. Ugh she glowed of after sex, the selfish bitch.

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart when I thought of my imprint like that but I kept trucking on, thank God for pure adrenaline. I moved away from her lips, no matter how much cherry lip gloss she put on I knew what a whore's lips smelt like and I would damn sure never touch those ever again. "Oh…okay? Want to tell me why you deny me kisses today Mr.?"

"Maybe I just don't take a shine on kissing on whores. Diseases spread like that Reneesme." I jumped off the couch; I needed to be as away from her as possible. She looked at me dumbfounded at first and then she turned angry.

"WHAT did you just say Jacob?" She glared at me like I was scared of her little 5'4 ass. I walked over her and got in her face making my height more imitating to her.

"I called you a little whore Nessie. What? You don't like being told you the truth?"

"What are you talking Jacob? You sound fucking retarded and I wish you stop with your fucking impulsive wolf bullshit." She said it with such disgust when she said wolf. Why couldn't I see this shit? This selfish, arrogant and now that I look closely at her not even that fine ass bitch is who I choose over Leah? What drugs was I on?

"Oh I fucking retarded now? Well apparently I'm smart enough to figure out that I married an arrogant little whore who manipulated me into marrying her. You know what Nessie you are nothing but a spoiled little brat who thinks everyone and everything is your fucking toy and I'm like so fucking done with you. It's time that you grow the fuck up."

Then here goes the puppy eyes. She just looked at me like a deer caught in head lights and like I really hurt her with that statement. I might've because Nessie proud power is getting people to fall in love with her and she keeps them under her spell with the power of manipulation. I guess it hurts to know that her loyal puppy is leaving her.

"Baby you don't mean that."She came over and put her arms around me. Under all the sexual fumes she had burning through her clothes her natural scent lingered in my nose. The imprint in my tugged at me to say sorry and hold her, I looked at her and she looked as if she was going to cry and that was a weakness I knew I had to overcome quick fast and in a hurry.

"Like hell I don't I mean every word that I've said and what I will say to you." And the daggers once again filled her eyes.

"Well you didn't want me to grow up when you were balls deep in my pussy now did you Jacob?"

"No you're right, but I honestly can't say that I've actually enjoyed myself over the past two years I mean let's be honest with ourselves."

Her mouth popped open I knew it was a low blow but what the fuck do I care about her feelings now?

"What the hell do you mean you've never enjoyed yourself with me Jacob?"

"Oh you thought you were the only one seeking something else in the bedroom? The only difference is I didn't go out and fuck some else like you and trust me sweetheart you aren't the prettiest woman in the freaking world like you seem to think."

"Okay you've got me I did cheat on you…a lot. But baby I needed to go out in the world I need to explore. I mean I basically didn't have a childhood and when I and I just wanted to go and live out my fantasies. I'm doing these things that I've been dreaming about for a minute and I thought as my husband you would be supportive of me."

"Have you lost your rapid ass mind? You honestly thought I would be supportive of the fact that you just go out and fuck random dudes and bring that shit home to me? Well I can see I can add crazy on top of the list of fucked up things you are. You know Nessie most people when they say they want to live out fantasies or experiences they always wanted to do them usually talking about going sky diving or going to Disneyland but oh no Nessie biggest thing her list is to get fucked multiple times. Well congrats love you are now a whore. And you wonder why I'm not attracted to you."

"You're not attracted to me now?"

"Now," I scoffed. "You have never turned me on Nessie all those time we've had sex I was thinking of some else the whole time. Oh yes us dudes do those too. So there Nessie there you have it. This is how I really feel about you." I sat down quite satisfied with myself. "You know I should've known everyone kept telling me not to marry you, Dad, Sam, and Carslie."

"My GRANDFATHER told you not to marry me?" she was shocked.

"Yup, I knew I should've listened to Leah when she said-"As soon as I said Leah Nessie's head went all away around like the motherfucking exorcist.

"I fucking knew it. That bitch had been planting doubts in your head all along. Pathetic miserable bitch," she turned her nose up in disgust.

"That pathetic miserable bitch has done a lot for your family and you personally, so watch it. She didn't plant doubts in my head, she just- well before she left she made me think about stuff."

"I asked you the day on our honeymoon did you regret marrying me and you said no!"

"Husbands LIE okay? They lie to keep their annoying bitchy wife happy okay."

"So what did she do to make you magically regret making a life with me?" I thought about my answer for a minute, and my mind went back to the last time I was happy. She had her arms wrapped behind my neck; her luscious body pressed against me and even thought my wife was dancing with her father right only feet away from us. It was like I could only hear, feel, see, touch, and desire Leah. And that was my last moment with her and now I was seriously kicking myself for letting her walk away from me.

"She basically told me I could 'Get with this or I could get with that'" I summed it up for her.

"What?" Did I mention Nessie had horrible taste in music?

"Google it Nessie," I sighed.

"Yeah it may be all fine and dandy that Leah had some kind of influence but let me explain something to you Jacob," She was now standing in front of me glaring down at me. "The reality is that Jacob I'm the one who you married not her ME. I call the shots here, not some pathetic little whore who no one even seen in the past 2 years. I am your imprint Jacob and I own you end of the fucking story. Your main point of existence is to keep me happy and I'm not happy Jacob. If I were happy I wouldn't cheat on you so in the end this is your fault. It's _your_ fault that I turned into this promiscuous woman who'll do anyone for a thrill. And to start making me happy Jacob I do not want to hear Leah's name in this house again understood.'

"Fine," I said quietly.

"Good you understand reason now." She closed her eyes and basked in herself satisfaction.

"I'll leave this fucking place."

Her eyes flew open "What?"

I walked through the house and started to pack my shit and despite the physical pain I had it felt pretty damn liberating to see her following me around trying to get me to stay.

"You can't leave me!"

"Oh really, because it looks like I am."

"I'm your wife!" She screeched as I walked toward the door.

"No you're a low down dirty little whore who doesn't understand what good bye means. As of right now you're a lonely dirty whore. Believe me my sweet you'll miss me more than I'll even think about you." At that I slammed the door in her face. Now I know why people walk off after telling me off, it feels so damn good!

After driving around town for what it felt like hours the pain in my chest began to dull I found myself in Portland and bright neon pink letters caught my eye. 'Tickled Pink' was a strip club. I shrugged and pulled in the crowed parking lot. If I was going to be a free man I minus well act like it.

I walked in and I saw a bunch of beautiful and ugly women* dancing for dollars for drunk and obnoxious men. I walked straight up the bar and sat down. "I need a drink." I said to the bartender. The woman turned around and she was surprising beautiful and had a very friendly face; unlike the icy generic seducing looks like the strippers. Well it's not like she was half naked for money. Then I looked at her out fit. She had a tight half shirt that showed off her full breast with what looked like hip hugging leather black pants that squeezed her in all the right places.

"Don't we all need a drink? What can I get you big guy?"

"What's the usual for men who just left their wives?"

"Depends who cheated or was in the wrong?" She smiled, her face was kind of illuminated in the club's dark light, her face and violet eyes lit up when she smiled she was nice I guess.

"Her."

"Well I got something for you. I call it Wifey Delight." She began to toss a couple of bottles in the air into a tall shot glass. I knocked it back without hesitation; I didn't think it would be so _strong._

"Careful, don't drink too much of those because motherfuckers be acting like they don't have any sense once they have about 5 of them. They're that strong buddy."

"Well I am too. Give me another."

"Go on with your bad self." And she began mixing.

The DJ came on and announced a stripper or something. "Gentlemen and rough necks this young lady hasn't been with us for long but we fell in love with her as soon as she graced us with her presence. Please get those rubber bands out for the exotic goddess herself: Curry!" And all the men went crazy as the young lady came on the stage.

"I love you baby!"

"Dance baby dance!"

Then I when she stepped into the light and grabbed that pole she looked straight in my eyes. She froze as I did, then she smiled and jumped on the pole.

"_Leah?!"_

**So how did you like this chapter? Well I told you in the summary that he found her in an unlikely place.**

***-yes there are ugly strippers because men will be so damn fucked up all they care is that ass and tits are in their face and they don't give a damn about anything else.**

**I might put 2 chapters up because I don't think I can keep posting as often and what not but stick with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 yay!**

**Jacob POV**

I waited until her dance was over; I tried to control my anger as I saw hundreds of men look at her with such desire that almost made me want to phase right then. Luckily my bartender whose name I later learned was Madie kept giving me Wifey Delights, and surprisingly I wasn't drunk enough to face the woman who had haunted my fantasies and my biggest regret.

Finally I got tired of her entertaining others, so I called her to get her attention. She walked over to me with such causality like we just seen each other and not 2 years ago. "I suppose you want a dance?" She was smiling that smirk that she did when she was at my wedding and it was driving me crazy.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," I shifted uncomfortably.

"You want to talk, you're going to have to pay to for a dance," she deadpanned. She looked at me with such seriousness I began to take out my wallet. "Chill Jake, I'm fucking with you. Let's get out of here my shift is basically done." She got up and led me to the club, I made sure not to touch her because I heard of shit that happens to you if you put your hands on a stripper. She banged on the bar, "Madie I'm out," She waved goodbye. A dude about 5'7 came rushing toward Leah; he had greasy hair and a sleazy slick red shirt on with black slacks.

"Leah, my little money maker, why are you leaving so early huh?" he had a slight Spanish accent.

"She has a life Ricky," Madie called out.

"Your job is to mix drinks not talk woman," He barked angrily back at her.

"I ain't one of your little hoes Ricky so I advise you to watch your fucking tongue before you fuck around and not have one." Leah laughed at that, I don't know why because the little woman said it with such seriousness it scared me. And apparently it scared Ricky because he noticeably quieted his voice.

"Anyway, Leah why must you leave right now?"

"My life doesn't revolve around this fucking club, I'll see you later Ricky." She grabbed my hand and led us out. We walked to a nearby diner and got a booth alone together.

So, little Jake what are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"Well I wasn't expecting being in town. I wasn't expecting seeing you, it's been too long."

She lit a cigarette and smiled. "It has and if my math is right two years. So how's life been treating you, because from the looks of you not well?"

"Uh, no not well at all. Nessie and I had a fight and-"I sighed. "Fuck the small talk Leah where the hell have you been?"

"Well I've been where I'm at; does that answer your question?" She smirked.

"You know exactly what I meant."

"I left because it was my time to leave, and here I am."

"Yeah here you are I just didn't expect you to be-"I tried to find the appropriate words to put together without getting my ass kicked.

"A stripper? It's alright Jake you can say it and I didn't expect to be here at all. But I make an honest living and I pay my fucking taxes like everybody else so I don't want you to sit there and judge me."

"I'm not I promise."

"Thanks, anyway Embry tells me you and Mrs. Have some major problems so I'm guessing that's why we've crossed paths in a strip club?" She arched her brow and sat back and crossed her sexy bare legs. She didn't change so she was wearing a long coat over her sexy peek a boo dress that let you see that she obviously wasn't wearing anything but a thong.

"Uh yeah, wait how the hell you talk to Embry," I was now furious. I threw a search party for Leah and that fucking asshole never told me he had contact with her.

"Oh come on Jake, I'm your beta and Embry is your third I gave him an order to never disclose my location. "

"So you've phased? How the hell did you phase and I didn't notice?"

"Of course I phased do you know where I work at? And maybe you didn't notice because I've heard you've been lacking in the Alpha department," she shook her head in disapprovingly.

"I know and before you say 'I told you so' let me just say I realized I wasn't being a man and I was letting a lying cheating whore control me and blind me from my real desires. And I left her tonight and I ended it and I just want to improve myself I guess before I go back home. I was actually looking for an extended stay before I saw your club."

"Extended stay?" She curled her lip in disgust. She sighed. "Look Beta always looks out for her Alpha you can stay with me for as long as you want."

"Leah I can't intrude-"

"Look you wanted to see me now you're going to see so much of me you're going to be sick of me okay now let's go home."

Leah's place was a neat, cozy little one bedroom apartment with an amazing upstairs view you could see her whole neighborhood through her balcony door. She sighed as she entered the living room. She dropped her long coat and revealed her barely covered body with ease; I felt a sudden tightness in my pants.

"Bathroom: is over here," she pointed. "Be a gentleman and leave the seat down and flush I can't stand when a man doesn't do that. Over there is the bedroom. " I looked in and saw a king sized bed with rumpled purple and black covers that looked so good right now; I wouldn't mind sleeping in that I looked down at Leah's tight body and I wouldn't mind sleeping with her either. "Jake are you listening?"

"What? Yeah," I snapped out of it.

"Anyway the kitchen is right here. I hope you know that I don't do the whole domestic shit if I cook you cook, you got it."

"I got it."

"Good." She sat down on the couch and I took a seat beside her. She stretched out put her legs on my lap and lay comfortably on the couch. I tried my best not to drool over her smooth tan legs that seemed to go on forever. "A few rules right now. If you have to shit, use air freshener, I'm not a neat freak but I do expect you to clean after yourself okay. I don't care what you eat because mi casa su casa okay, but don't touch my favorite cereal-"

"Captain Crunch right?"I grinned.

"You remembered how charming. Oh this brings me to a big rule: absolutely no bitches in my house! I don't care what you stick your dick in long as your safe, but I do NOT want some other bitch's panties in my laundry and shit. Because in case you didn't notice we will be sharing a bed and the only people who will be in that bitch is me and you. I'll make sure to bring other guys somewhere else. And Jake if you have the urge fuck her on the floor or something okay."

"Damn Lee I got it, no bitches. Do you think I'm that ratchet?"

"No but you did get married to a ratchet hoe," She laughed. She jumped up and headed to the bed, "You coming?"

I swallowed a dry lump in my throat and mentally slapped and told myself stop being a bitch. When I got into the room Leah was stripping (no pun intended) and putting on her PJs. We both got into the bed and I moaned at the softness of her king sized mattress.

"Um Jake," she said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't mind if you don't stay on your side but just keep your morning wood off of me 'kay?"

I blushed red and noticed that I didn't exactly go flaccid when I got into bed with Leah. But I mean who can be soft lying in bed with her?

"Sorry." I turned away from her and prayed to God things wouldn't get awkward between us.

**That's it tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note

**Author's note chapter**

**It has come to my attention that I need to address and explain certain issues and concern before further going ahead in the story, so this chapter for those who were curious about certain details of the story, so here goes.**

**Leah's occupation has come up a lot and I've noticed that you guys are-how do you say? Pissed, outraged, disgusted and I would like to explain myself without ruining this story. First of all I know you guys were like what the heck when you found out Leah was a stripper, and a little hint: that was the point. But obviously it grabs your attention. And I didn't make Lee a stripper for no apparent reason because no girl moves from a close knitted neighborhood or environment to a city and thinks: 'Hey I think I want to be a stripper.' Leah's reasons for her profession comes out later and if you want to skip ahead of this chapter the next chapter shows how that's not her ONLY profession. I mean honestly guys do you think that I would be alright with Leah taking off her clothes and that's it? Oh no. it's very lazy to depend on your looks and body to survive and you have a choice to get another profession and that she does. And as far as her being a slut; well I need more evidence than her cursing to show me that. Quick fact: Leah doesn't sleep with any of her customers because she has no temptation and she DOES have enough class not to. Like I said before I didn't pull out 'stripper' out of my ass just for the fun of it. Writers love to mess with their readers and make them interested so they can suck them in to the book and that's what I'm doing. And no, Leah does not plan to make this a career. I mean use your heads guys.**

**As far a profanity I actually agree that I need to tone it down a little bit, because I in real life had to tone my cursing down to a bare minimum due to the fact I don't want my little brother being influenced. So I will gradually start becoming cautious about the cursing in this fiction because I hate to offend my readers. Seriously I will honestly do my best to make you guys happy because nothing makes me smile more than you guys reviews and PMs and I hate to see that I don't cut it in your eyes. As far as the OC thing, that's easy. Let me tell you something 2 years can change a person now I hope you didn't think Leah would be a sitting duck and just not have any improvements or in some eyes she's changed in a bad way. But what you guys need to understand that Leah wasn't really that healthy when she left because if you read the first chapter she was working her ass off for someone else's happiness, so the move and the different air about her changed because she's been working for Leah and no one else. Because we all know Leah Clearwater has some problems. But as my grandma always said to me: 'When things make no sense or seem irrelevant, soon everything becomes clear when you open up your eyes and mind.' Hopefully you do the same. **

**I think why Jacob obviously didn't go to Leah when he married Nessie has become clear now, don't we agree. But as humans when we think we love someone it blinds us from what really matter in life and opportunities. (Believe me I regret putting my 'love' for a person in above the things that I hold dear.)**

**Well I hope I cleared everything up for you and if you still do have some concerns or awesome suggestions please feel free to review it's what it is for. On that note let's continue this ride together and get this bitch on the road.**

**P.S**

**Pay attention every character, because some are what I call 'filler characters' and some may pop up on you when you least expect. Oh and seriously please tell me your ideas because I'd hate to get writers block and have nothing to go on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who skipped my little author's note here is another chapter.**

Jacob's POV

Waking up felt weird, sort of unnatural; I felt like last night was a dream. Did I really find Leah last night? Is she really a stripper? Am I really living with the woman of my dreams? Where is Nessie? Did I just imagine her rendezvous with multiple guys?

Groaning, I turned over and I felt something hot underneath my arm. I peeked my head and I saw her. I had Leah in bed next to me! This must be my dream come true. But as I lifted my head a little more I saw that she was fully dressed, eh well something is better than nothing. I smiled to myself and eased myself closer to her warm and comforting body and surely drifted back to sleep.

The second time I woke up I was sure of my surroundings but this time I woke up to a cold bed, then I started second guessing myself all over again. Maybe that's my problem, I always doubt myself even when I'm right. Leah was getting dressed in a white t-shirt that hugged her curvy top just perfectly and appropriately with some simple black slacks.

"Where are you going," I slurred as I watched her adjust a nametag on her shirt.

"Uh, work," she sighed indifferently. "Speaking of which we need to talk," she looked at me with a serious expression. I groaned again, it was always something bad when I a woman said the words 'we need to talk.' I sat up ignoring the fact that I was still in my boxers and t-shirt from last night.

"What's up Lee?" I rubbed the sleep at my eyes. I noticed even though she worked at a strip club at night she still was just as moderately conservative as ever, all natural; no makeup just a simple uniform. She signed and sat with me on the bed.

"Look Jake I love you, and I know I said that you can stay as long as you want, but," she sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes. "If you are serious about starting anew and improving yourself you need to mean it."

"I do mean it."

"I know you do Jake, but you need to start doing something about it. Today I want you to explore the city okay? Look around get familiar with the place, search for a job, make new friends and connects. I do NOT want some depressed man moping in my house, you will not go stepping back and I will not let you try to be me and cope with bitterness okay?"

It really touched me that she cared so much about me. I reached up and took a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. We smiled shyly at each other, my heart still ached when I touched her, but like the last time the feelings I had for her was battling my slavery of the dreaded imprint. But the pain soon became a little too sharp and I snatched my hand away from her and held it close to my heart where the pain was originating from.

"Jake, are you okay?"

"No but I will be, being away from Nessie really does a toll on me. It's my imprint, I'm fighting it," I heaved. Leah quickly ran to the kitchen and returned with a cup of cold ice water for me. I gulped it down as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"I never told you, but I'm proud that you are finally fighting for your freedom. I always wanted you to be who you wanted to be; no Alpha should be enslaved or possessed by a woman that is supposed to stand by him and betrays him blatantly," I looked at her and I saw that her face was a little more wiser than it was two years ago. I was beginning to think that she was right; maybe it was her time to go and she just needed to find her way. I always knew Leah couldn't be tamed, she was born to be her own woman, and maybe life on the Rez or Forks really couldn't let her go; in fact I think it suffocated and hindered her from growing. Leah was now a woman, and honestly I had to respect that.

I smiled bitterly at that. "Alpha? I'm just a dog with a leash and my owner happened to kick me in the ass once too many times." The words tasted like a cross between metallic bloody taste and vinegar.

"Don't talk like that Jacob; you broke the leash didn't you. This is just you finding your way without your owner leading you around. Think of it as Lady and the Tramp." She smiled; I looked at her with such confusion.

"Since when did you watch Disney movies?"

"Since Quil asked me to babysit Claire. Now listen, I'm like the Lady living the Tramps life, and you're the pampered Lady only you're the tramp. I'm just here to show the ropes of being without dependency. I finally realized two years ago that you can't have a future when you constantly dwell on the past."

I groaned and threw myself back on the bed. "I know this will sound like a bitchy thing to say but, right now it feels like I don't have a future without her." Instead of Leah telling me I'm a pussy and to get over it she let out a quiet laugh.

"Do you know how many times I thought that way about Sam? How many times I thought of the horrid 'what ifs' and the 'what am I to do without him?' Please this isn't anything new to me Jacob. You're going to feel like the best thing that ever happened to you walked out on you, and you might even consider on begging for them to take you back or taking her back if she ask. But listen you will not break. I know underneath all that imprinting bullshit that you are the man Billy Black raised you to be. So starting to today you are going to have start being who you are and not who someone tells you are. Because believe me when you rediscover yourself and learn more things about yourself, you are a lot happier when you know what makes you happy*****."

"Leah that was beautiful that really was, but right now you sound like one of those cryptic fortune cookies. How in the hell am I supposed to 'rediscover myself'?" I buried my face into her pillow and drowned in the large black pool of my self pity and pain. The pain was the type of pain that you felt but got used to because it went on for so long. Kind of like a Jacuzzi that had water a little too hot, but naturally as you stayed there longer your body adjusted to the pain. But a new pain aroused, not in my heart but in my ass.

Leah had smacked me so hard I think it turned red. I glared back at her and I could see that old Lee still had her temper and she was _mad_. "I just told you, asshole! You don't know yourself if you don't have any experiences to go off of. And you can't have any experiences moping and sitting on your ass all day. Explore, mingle, make an internet profile, and go to McDonald's, say hi to a hobo. I don't know, but you never know anything until you just _go!_" She moved closer to me and grabbed me by my shoulders to pull me up into standing position. "Now I want you to go piss off that morning wood, wash your balls off; oh yes Jake you still have those even though they've been MIA, get dressed and come out into this kitchen and come eat." She barked.

"Leah I-"I started to protest.

"Look Jake I know this sucks now, but just know I'm doing this because I care. Now go and that my dear Alpha is an order."

And you know what I did? I took my unhappy ass into the bathroom and did as my bossy beta ordered me to. After I dressed I started to go out into the kitchen like I was told, but I heard two voices.

"What's up with you? You sounded all worried and stuff over the phone," a concerned voice said. The voice was obviously female but a faint familiarity to it, though I couldn't pin point the owner of this voice.

"I know and don't worry I'm fine. But I need you to do me a big favor," I heard Leah say.

"Whatever you need."

"It's not what per say it's more of whom-"And that's when I realized these two women were talking about me. I walked out into the small living room/ open kitchen area. Where two gorgeous young women sat on stools by the island. One of them which of course was Leah the other I remember was Madie, the bartender from last night.

"Damn Lee you said he was an old friend, I didn't know he was sleeping in the bed too." Madie looked me up and down with a dimpled sultry grin. I couldn't help but return the obviously suggestive smile.

"Jake you remember Madie from the club right?"

"Of course," I smiled friendly.

"And Madie you obviously remember Jake," Leah laughed.

"Uh who could forget a big ass 7'8 Indian mother lover drowning shots like its water?" She laughed.

"Yeah well Madie um Jake is going to be sleeping and staying here for a while and I want you to show him the town for the day." Madie looked me up and down, then at Leah, then to me.

"Damn what happened to crashing on the couch Leah?"I blushed; it did look suspicious for me to be sleeping in her bed when there is a couch available.

"Bitch do he look like he can fit on that little couch," Leah pointed to the tiny couch.

"Good save my friend, and yes I would be delighted to show Jake around."

Leah clapped her hands in delight. "Good, well you two behave while I'm at work and we will catch up later on today after I get off." And just like that Leah was gone leaving me alone with this beautiful raven haired stranger who was going to help me 'rediscover myself'.

Good lord help me to understand what my life has become.

**Okay that's another installment I think I might do another double chapter again. So please review on your thoughts about this chapter and the next, the author's note is optional for those who don't give a damn. **

***- I know it may sound cheesy but I- I mean Leah was serious about that self fulfillment thing. I know I haven't even graduated yet, but I've discovered that I can't be happy if I don't know what makes me happy. Like how do you know you hate cauliflower if you never tasted it? How do you know you have motion sickness if you've never moved? Just saying suggestion of the day: Go do something you've never tried before or talk to someone you've never even dreamed of talking to and you might learn something. You're never too old to start discovering yourself or stop learning, I mean isn't that the gift of life. Loving and getting to know yourself as well as your neighbor (not literally, though me and my neighbor are cool, we are forever awkward after-well never mind)? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes I wish I was still in my ugly duckling stage because guys are, well they are freaking **_**persistent.**_** Anyway moving on with the story; Oh and no need to chastise me for not updating in like a month I had to do…shit with…stuff.**

J POV

Madie and I just stared at each other for one awkward and silent moment, I mean it was so quiet you could hear a mouse piss. "So…uh…Jake why don't we talk for a bit eh?" Madie finally broke the silence. I stared at her for a minute because my mind had a brain fart. Then I saw her motion me to the couch beside her, of course I happily obliged to sit beside this nice lady. She was wearing another half shirt this one was gray and long sleeved with two ninjas saying: 'what's up my ninja?' and shorts that wouldn't particularly qualify as booty shorts but they were certainly form fitting. My eyes trailed down her thick thighs to her not so lengthy legs since was like 4'11 or 5'2, but they were tan and smooth though they couldn't measure to Leah's they were definitely in my top 5. Maybe being newly separated and hopefully divorced has made my horny wolf peep his dirty little head out once again.

"Do you have any questions for me," she smiled, she seriously had this cool and comfortable vibe to her.

"Yeah actually I do. No offense but I really haven't seen Leah be so tight with a girl in the long time I've known her. How did you two become so tight?" All my life Leah kept complaining that hanging around girls gave her headaches and she couldn't stand the majority of them and after that whole Emily and Sam thing she especially didn't want any female friends. But the way Leah interacts with Madie, it's so natural. The Lee I once knew would probably never have had another female or anyone of that matter coming to her house. And judging by the early time you have to be good friends to be able to call that early in the morning on a weekend and drive over here without a reason.

"The reason why me and Leah are so close is because she reminded me of myself when; just a slightly older version of myself when I was eighteen," she smiled softly as she remembered her past. Her smile interested me and I leaned in a little closer.

"How so?" I asked eagerly.

"Our stories are naturally aligned. I met Leah when I was working at the restaurant she works at now and she was sitting in a booth all by her lonesome. I remember staring at her because I thought: 'who was this beautiful woman in this bad ass pink dress'; which I presume must be the dress she wore at your wedding, am I right?"

"Yeah," I blushed at the memory when she was _not_ wearing anything on my wedding day.

"Well she just told me she had to leave yet another relationship again and she couldn't take sitting on her ass at home anymore. Like me she has a lot of brothers; though only one is blood related who'll do anything for her, she rather put on her big girl underwear and start living life without constantly reminded of her mistakes. So of course I fell in love with her and let her stay at my place for a little while. I got her a job at that job. And unfortunately," Madie sighed and put on a whisper smile. "I let Leah come to work with me at the club on amateur night. So she got on stage and Leah I don't know changed. "

"Changed?"

"Yeah, for once I saw her confident or something, so Ricky asked her if she wanted a job and even though I told her to say no because I know how things operate there, she said yes anyways. Not much I could do for her. But then again she was saving enough money to pay for college so she can become a vet-"That little statement blew my mind.

"A _vet, _Leah wants to become a veterinarian?"

"Yeah, but she's really good with animals, it's like she knows exactly what they're going through; especially dogs. Cool, right?"

"Uh, yeah really cool." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "It's good that Leah is so happy here. It seems like everything is going right for her ever since she left La Push," I said quietly. More like when she left me, I guess I'm really not good for Lee. Madie moved a little closer to me, her bare thigh hit mine and surprisingly the heat of my body didn't bother her any. Well of course it didn't since she's been around Leah for so long and plus doesn't every guy Madie comes into contact to has a little rise in their temperature…and pants?

"Oh my god," she smiled.

"What?" I asked a little weirded out.

"Holy freaking crap, it all makes sense now." She slapped her forehead.

"What all makes sense now, Madie!"

"You two have had banging chemistry all these years and now, you two almost screw on the day of your wedding, and you now sleep in the same bed. Jake, you're in love with Leah!" She looked very proud of herself. I immediately started to deny it, I shook my head fiercely.

"No, I am not in love with Leah." I said sternly. Madie just looked at me with disbelief and then cocked her eyebrow. "Well I guess I LIKE her, well, no, I mean…yes okay? I'm in love with Leah and I'm just a dumbass who couldn't see it," I admitted. I put my head in my hands in shame; here I was confessing to a beautiful woman that I wasn't shit. She rubbed my back, her perfect manicured nails felt great scratching delicately inside of my back…kind of reminds me of…never mind. "Well do you think maybe that me and Lee could, you know be together." I looked at her. Her face became cold as she pondered my question.

"No, hell no." she said with brutal honestly. I groaned out in defeat. "I mean no not right now. Listen you're fresh from a breakup okay, and I think it best to be by yourself before you start thinking about another relationship I don't care how long you've been into her. If you ask Leah out now, the first thing going to pop up in her mind is rebound. And rebound just screams just for fun and temporally, and that's not what she needs right now. Believe me as her best friend I know Leah has had her fair share of rebounds and sometimes it doesn't always end pretty. So," she pulled me up with her and began walking me to the door. "We should follow Lee's advice and get to know this city and gain some healthy relationships and a job. No woman wants a grown ass man without a job. That way you can show Leah that you've moved on and you're ready to start anew."

"I don't know about this Madie, I haven't really had a lot of 'normal' dating circumstances," I confessed as we walked to her black car with stickers of guns and funny bumper stickers on the back.

"I know, that is why I'm going to coach you through this, because you're in serious need of a wing woman. So just come to me when you don't know what to do in a situation, I did the same exact thing with Leah and look, even though she doesn't date a lot she takes my advice when she can. And I suggest you to do the same mi amigo," she patted my knee.

I scoffed at her blatant confidence. "And I suppose you have a trail of successful relationships?" I questioned, she looked at me from the peripheral and her red clad lips split in a cat like grin.

"One thing about relationships: there are only a few successful relationships and there are a lot of successful breakups. So no, I don't have a trail of successful relationships, but I have a hell of a lot of bad and failed relationships to learn from each mistake and pay attention to every red flag."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"I stammered to apologize. I had to work on my defensiveness, because I didn't want to hurt or piss off a sincere soul who just wanted to help. She had helped Leah get on her feet and now she was helping me on mine, you don't run into people like that often.

"No need; let's go honey we have to go on and have some fun as the boss lady instructed," she cranked up the engine and it purred to life. We found ourselves cruising down the streets of Portland; honestly the streets were way more alive than Forks and of course way more than La Push. Madie had cranked up her MP3 controlled radio to 'Don't Cha', and sang obnoxiously to it out loud.

"Oh my God I hate this song," I groaned as I covered my ears.

"I don't know this kind of applies to Leah. Don't you wish your wife was hot like her?"

"Yes."

"Don't you wish your wife was a freak like Leah?"

"Yeah, wait Leah's a freak," I grinned ear to ear.

"I lived with her for half a year, what do you think?"

"Good point, "I shrugged. I wanted to drop the subject as soon as possible because I was getting overheated just thinking about it. But I didn't have to change the subject myself because one of the best songs of all times came on.

_I love it when you call me Big Papa_

_Throw ya hands in the air _

_If you a true player_

_Got a gun in your waist _

_Please don't shoot up the place_

_Why_

_Cause I see some ladies tonight _

_That should be having my baby, baby_

We pulled up to a red light and both cars honked at us we sang with the other cars. The rest of day was fantastic we went to all sorts of places and we even picked up a newspaper for the wanted articles.

"Do you plan on going back soon," She asked while we walked down the street to meet Leah for lunch.

"I have no choice to go back I have other responsibilities that beg for my attention but until then I have to…find a way to deal with them in a longer distance," I tried to talk in circles about phasing.

"So how are you going to phase in Portland?"

Needless to say that scared the shit out of me.

"You know?"  
"Me and Leah used to be roomies together and not only that she works as a waitress and a stripper for fucks sake; sometimes she needed to…blow off steam."

"I can't believe-"

"I'll let her explain it."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

You've waited and now its here. Sorry I kind of forgot about this story, but now I update Yay?

JPOV

How could I describe the feelings that were inside of me now? Angry, furious, annoyed, and kind of relieved. I waited until the lunch with Leah,Madie, and I was over before I approached Leah on her big fat mouth.

I refused to talk to her while Leah drove her Ford Focus to our apartment. She didn't even try to break the obvious tension; she just kept looking at me from the corner of her eye every now again. Her side profile looked exhausted, like she just did 12 hours of border patrol. She also had little faint signs of worry on her face. Good, she should be worrying because I was pissed at her blatant disrespect for me.

Finally we got there, I jumped out of the car with a slam, Leah on the other hand came out calmly and tiredly walked to our door like an angry wolf wasn't following her. It was now obvious that she was purposely ignoring me now. She took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch dramatically. "Ah, it's so good to be home."

"Leah,"I growled out a warning. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head. She looked at me, cool as a cucumber as I looked back at her pissed out of my goddamn mine.

"Fine Jacob state your peace,"She sighed.

"HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?"I shouted at her, she looked surprised for a minute, but only for a minute.

"What did I do?"She asked calmly.

"How come Madie knows about our secret?!" I really didn't feel arguing with her tonight. What am I saying? I want her to get fired up or something because this calm shit she was pulling was starting to freak me out.

"Because I phased in front of her stupid,"She rolled her eyes.

"You know that is a violation of the tribal rule Leah, you know that."

"I was just following the swell example of my Almighty Alpha,," she snarled. There was that sarcasm, and man was it getting on my nerves.

"That was totally different Leah and you know it."

"Oh is it because she isn't my imprint. Or oh better yet, is because she's not a whiny pale bitch that I want to fuck?!"

"Okay, I was wrong on that,"I admitted quietly. My voice got louder. "But that doesn't mean you can go around making the same mistakes I did. I am your Alpha goddamnit and you will-" She broke of my glorious rant with laughter. I mean she laughed that type of laugh that made tears roll down your cheeks and make you double over.

"My-My Alpha,"She laughed.

"Yes YOUR Alpha and what is so funny?"I asked offended.

"You-You haven't been Alpha in years man. Where have you been?"

"Leah what the vampire hell are you talking about?" She sobered up at the sound of my voice, I was slowly getting to the edge.

"According to Embry you barely phased when you got married. What Alpha abandons his responsibilities? You know what's sad? I moved away from La Push to relax a little and yet here I am still doing YOUR job for you! Even though I had moved I still make the schedules, get everyone on task, hell I even check the freaking patrols with Embry. Speaking of which do you even what's been happening with him? He just had to say goodbye to his girlfriend and his mom moved back to the Makah reservation. I bet you didn't even know that he had a girlfriend did you?"

I couldn't bear to move my lips to say the dreaded word no. I shook my head dumbly with my mouth wide open. "Wow,"she shook her head with disappointment. "You know, you could've at least be a half decent friend to make up for being a shitty Alpha. Were you busy? Nah. You didn't phase enough to do anything, if you weren't at the Cullens' you were with your precious Nessie. Hell you were barely with her because she was too busy being pounded by the random dude of the day." Ouch, like that one seriously struck home with me. Leah knew what she said instantly and started to reluctantly back track. "I'm sorry,"She sighed.

"It's alright," It wasn't like I didn't already know anyways.

"If you're done now I have to go to sleep and I have to be at the club at 9:30,"she yawned and walked away from me. I sighed and sat staring at the black TV in silence.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Get comfortable with that couch because you are sleeping there tonight,"She said with a stunning smile.

I guess I deserved that...

TBC

REVIEW

I'll try to update more I can't promise you that...


	8. Chapter 8

**I said I couldn't promise you extract updating dates didn't I? Anyway if you still want me to continue this ride of Blackwater you better review or what's the point?**

"So why'd you call me?" Embry asked. He still sounded a little hostile and disappointed that I wasn't Leah.

"You know trying to play catch up and what not,"I half heartily joked. Embry sighed and I heard some rustling in the background.

"Well for starters why are you calling from Leah's? Your wife is going apeshit as of right now." How was I not surprised. I kind of expected Nessie to act this way, after all as much as she tried to deny it she was eight years old.

"Me and Nessie got in a fight a few days back. I kind of reconnected with Lee and I'll be staying with her for the time being,"I rubbed the back of my of hot neck. Wow my situation sounded way more pathetic when I said it aloud.

"Are fucking serious? Leah actually let you crash with her?" Embry laughed loudly. "Let's see how you last with that Jake," He said with a voice full of humour.

"Well it's better living with my whore of a wife,"I grumbled. I heard him laugh again, this time it was kind-hearted.

"I feel ya, but I'm serious you need to check your wife and her mother. They're causing some trouble that I don't think that they can handle the consequences that I think Leah might decide to bring on them,"Embry warned.

"Oh God, what did they do now?"I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Nessie like I said is single-handedly destroying your house, her mother is demanding access to the Rez and your whereabouts, they both said they won't calm down until they've talked to you."

"Okay, I'll handle it,"I sighed more calls that I have to make.

"Wow there's something that we don't usually hear from you. Jacob being Alpha again, I wish you were here so I can take a photo of this moment,"He snorted.

"Yeah I know I've fucked up for the past 2 years but I have to be a man now,"I was telling myself that more than telling him. "Look man, I know we haven't been as close as we used to be, but I want to get back how we used to be; how I used to be. Can you start by forgetting everything that's happened-rather what didn't happen and try to start where we left off back in the good old days."

There was a long choking silence while I waited for his response. "Are you kidding me?" His voice wasn't upset at all, in fact he had no emotion behind them at all. My heart sank, my best friend had slipped away from me and I didn't even stop to notice. "You expect us to be all buddy-buddy like we're two besties in high school? You're a disgrace to the reservation, you don't help out in pack stuff at all, you let one the best wolves go, and your estranged wife is still tormenting your people,"He said in that creepy mellow voice he had.

"I know,"I hung my head in shame.

"But,"he sighed. My head popped up. "We've known each other for like 20 years, you've been MIA for only 2. I guess for what it's worth I can forgive you bro." I laughed that was a relief, for a minute I thought I really had lost him. "But if you really want to be back in my good graces, you better take care of that woman of yours or we're going to have some issues for real,"He warned.

"Alright, alright I got it. Enough about me, what about you? How have you been doing?"I asked.

"I've been doing good, I had to say good-bye to my Mom because she's going back to the Makkah Rez,"He sighed.

"All the drama has bothered her and both of us thought it was best if she didn't have to worry about all of that. With her fighting with my Dad's kid and whatnot"

"Whoa whoa, you're WHAT?!"

"Oh you have been out of the loop for a minute. While you and Nessie were on vacation last November I found out I was an Uley,"he informed me. How the hell could he be so freaking calm about this?

"An Uley huh? How the hell did that happen?"

"You see Jake when a man and a woman-"

"Shut up dude,"I laughed. "How did you take it?" I asked seriously.

"I kind of knew it to be honest. There was no way I wanted to actually face Levi, I'm glad he was a deadbeat. But Sam was being an ass to my mom though, I really hated to hit him like I did but there is so much I can take you know? He kept ranting and raving that there was no way that I was his brother. Just because I phased so late, I phased like 2 months after him! Anyway the Uley family period isn't worth talking about,"I could tell he wanted to drop the subject.

"So you dating anybody?"

He laughed at that one. "So Leah told you about Amber?"

"Not a lot , just that you broke up with her."

"Yeah we broke up because I was doing all these hours. I mean I have to work and run patrol. With you gone, Lee gone, Quil being Claire's slave, and Seth being in school everything just falls on me. I guess this was the type of shit Leah was complaining about,"He chuckled darkly.

"Em, look I'll-"

"No need for you to do anything. Leah got Sam to get some of his pack members to help me out, and she gave out an order for Seth and Quil to start pulling their weight around. You just focus on getting your shit together and we'll be good, because when you do come back you're going to deal with all of this shit."

"You're right, fill me in on what I missed."

Talking to Embry was really a trip down memory lane for me. He changed so much though, but at the same time not at all. Just talking to him made me feel less shitty even though I had missed a serious chunk of his life. He didn't judge me or yell at me, I think he already knew I had gotten an earful from Leah. Finally I was getting a piece of the old reliable Jake back.

Time felt like it was on crack because before I knew it Leah was getting ready to work at the club. I wanted to apologize to her, she didn't me yelling at her and being a total douche for damn reason.

"Jacob!" Leah called from the bedroom. I came to her, she was bending over a ridiculous amount shoes , I couldn't help staring at her bold body that just beckoned for my touch. "When Madie gets here tell her to just wait, I'm having a wardrobe malfunction." How the hell could a stripper have a wardrobe malfunction? Despite my thoughts I nodded and stared at her for a few more moments. "Jacob? Do you have something to say?" She asked, throwing a look over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to say earlier that I'm sorry about... you know earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier,"I looked into her hazel eyes. She just smiled understandingly and I knew I was forgiven. I've just been a lucky bastard all day today!

A knock on the door interrupted our little moment together, I hustled to answer it. Of course it was Madie, standing before me with a tight ensemble on. Red was her color, I thought as I eyed her over. She was wearing bright red-hot pants and a torn half shirt to match that showed off her shiny belly piercing.

"Where is Leah?" She demanded.

"She said to give her a minute, she is having a wardrobe malfunction,"I explained.

"A what? She's a stripper, she doesn't HAVE a wardrobe,"She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said,"I smiled at her. She smiled back and collapsed on the couch.

"She is going to be while have you been doing lately, Mr. Turn Around?"

"Ah got in a fight with Leah,"I rubbed the back of my head.

Madie shook her head disapprovingly. "You fucking up Jacob."

"Yeah well, I think I just need to spend some time with her. After all we haven't seen each other in years. I know why don't I tag along with you guys to work?"

Madie scooted over to me, she leaned in really close into my face, for a minute I thought she was going to kiss me. "You're cute, you know that?" She leaned in a little closer to me, down Jacob down. "But you're really, really," please say sexy, please say sexy. I felt a pain in the back of my head and my head shot forward, making me slump over. Instantly I grabbed my head. "Stupid. Why the hell would you want to come with us?"

"Like I said to get closer to Leah!" I said still holding my head where she struck me, that girl was fast too, I didn't see that one coming.

"You love her don't you?" She whispered to me. I nodded. "You're still unstable, do you really think you're ready to see a woman you love get naked and entertain guys in front of you?"

"NO, hell no,"I shook my head.

"Alright then,"She shook her head at me again. Wow, now hat I think about it it was a pretty stupid idea.

"Okay we can go now,"I heard Leah say to Madie. I didn't turn to see what she was wearing, I knew it was going to be something I didn't like.

I said good-bye to the two women and laid down on the couch. My phone rang, my head shot up. Who the hell was calling me?

"Hello?"

"Jacob!" The distressed voice of my estranged wife rang out into my ears. Great. Fucking great.

TBC

REVIEW PLEASEEE


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back... Listening to Jimi Hendrix as write so needless to say I'm a little trippy right now.

JPOV

"Jacob!" I heard my sobbing wife on the other line. Perfect, just what I needed. Although I was a little annoyed I still wanted to know what had her so upset, my chest was aching me to do so.

"Nessie,"I sighed her name. I got tired of saying her name and talking about her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Her sniffling got quieter.

"I'm in pain baby, terrible pain,"She sniffled. "I need to talk to you Jacob, no I need to SEE you Jacob,"She went back to the sobbing in my ear again. My voice remained cold, but my body was slowly being torn apart at every tear and labored breath she took. Needless to say that I was worried.

"Glad to hear, now why are you calling me?"Be strong Jacob, be strong.

"I just told you! I'm sorry about what I've done, but I can't take this anymore. My chest feels empty, but at the same time it feels like some one is ripping it apart. You have to come home baby, I don't know how to take this pain anymore."She sobbed, I felt her pain. It was more real than I had imagined. Even though I was also in terrible pain I was glad that my imprint knew what it felt like.

"Get Carslie get you some prozac,"I suggested. Prozac did sound good right about now.

"This is not the time to joke right now Jacob, I don't know why you're pretending like you don't miss me,"She snapped. Oh finally the real Nessie comes out to play. I sighed and rubbed my chest back and forth. The wolf and me was telling me to apologize immediately to my imprint, but the man and alpha inside of me was telling me to say 'fuck your feelings.'

"Sure I do, but I have company to make help me soothe it,"I spit at the phone. I had Leah, Madie, and now Embry on my side.

"Company? Just who is keeping you company Jacob? Is it a girl, because if it is I will kill that bitch, and you know that!" I rolled my eyes, like anyone was scared of Nessie. She's just like her mother, always scrambling behind someone when shit gets real.

"Get real Renesme, you're not going to kill anyone. Anyway its none of your business. Look I'm gald you called though-"

"Really? I knew it!"

"What's this I hear you terrorizing La Push?"I demanded, fuck all the realtionship bull; honestly I feel like its , that's what I'll keep telling myself until its sincerely dead.

"I haven't done anything of sorts baby,"she said sweetly. "Who would say such a thing?"

"How about Embry and the whole town?"

"Embry, that son of a bit-"She mumbled to herself. "Okay, look I was angry and I needed to see you. I mean you don't really go anywhere when you leave after a fight. So when I couldn't find you I sort of lost it and Mom sort of assisted me with that,"she chuckled nervously.

Translation:I realized the leash on you snapped and so did my nosy ass mother and I.

"So I'm just supposed to consider your forever changing emotions over the trauma of all of my people."

"No Jacob its not that, and I'm sorry I caused all this trouble,"She said in a little voice. Why was I getting Deja Vu? "I'll pay for the damages or whatever, just at least agree to meet with me."She pleaded.

"Why on earth would I come see my selfish terrorist slutty wife?"I snarled. The moment I said it, I regretted it.

"Jacob I told you I'm sorry. Every single guy was a mistake, I know that now."

"Oh so you just accidently fell on top of multiple dicks. Poor little Ness,"I said in a faux concerned voice.

"Jake I know it will take a lot of time for you to forgive me, but hopefully you would at least consider to come back and get back together?"

"The only thing I'm considering Nessie right now is divorce,"I deadpanned.

I heard her laugh a little. "You can't be serious Jake!" She laughed, I was silent for a minute. She got the picture and started to cry a little. I rolled my eyes at my pain, didn't it know fake tears when it heard them? "But we're soul mates! Does that mean anything to you Jacob?"

"It didn't mean anything to you. Look just go apologize, pay for your damages, and leave La Push alone. If you don't I won't stop Embry from killing you, because you did break the law."I warned her. I was so done with her, she just exhausted me to no end.

"Baby you don't mea-"

"Bye Nessie."

"WAIT!"

"What now?"

"So where are you?"She asked.

"In Washington,"I laughed and hung up. Damn that felt good.

5 minutes later I was feeling like shit again. I tried everything but nothing worked. Leah's place's walls were caving in on me. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed my keys and wallet and left the house.

I drove down the streets of the city, a small bar caught my eye. I pulled up to the parking lot and went in, the smell of liquor and troubles greeted me like a old friend. I sat on the bar stool and waited for the bartender to come.

"What will you have?" He asked in a gruff voice, his face in scrwed up in a scowl. I frowned right back at him, I guess yo can't have all the nice bartenders like Madie.

"Gimme your strongest, don't stop until I'm numb," I ordered. He laughed a hearty laugh and got to work. I was going through major Deja Vu, but instead of a beautiful woman serving me there was one eyeing me a few stools next to me.

I waved for her to join me, she eagerly sauntered towards me. "I'm Nadine,"she stretched her pale hand out to mine. I introduced myself and we began talking.

I can't tell you a whole lot about Nadine besides she likes dogs (smirk), divorced, lives alone, and has some nice breast on her. We talked for a while and before I knew it, she was asking me this:

"Your place or mine?" I thought for a second. I pictured Leah with a machine gun pointed at my balls screaming: 'You jizzed on my couch?!'

"Your place is fine,"I smiled. I hoped Leah didn't mind me being very late tonight.

REVIEW


End file.
